


Unclean

by xtricks



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-15
Updated: 2003-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtricks/pseuds/xtricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaveedra-Seven struggles to adjust to life in the mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unclean

The workout had been hard but good. Gaveedra pushed his way into his room, untaping his wrists as he went. He'd pushed Logan, as he had all week, and finally the trainer had pushed back. The ache of a sprained shoulder was already fading and the bruises had darkened then paled during the match. Now he was just tired and that's what he wanted.

Gaveedra had not been sleeping well. Not since Julio had pushed him away, run away, driven him away with a cry _'Dios no - That's sick!'_ He didn't know why and Julio would not speak to him anymore. It had not felt sick, not then. The memory though, made him feel sick sometimes and he would lie awake feeling that. He had hurt Julio when what he most wanted was to make him feel good.

He peeled off his sweat soaked T-shirt and kicked off his sneakers. Untying his sweat pants, he stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He tugged the yellow yarn from his hair and it tumbled down his back in a sweaty tangle. Naked, Gaveedra stepped under the spray and pulled the plastic drape closed. The heat was good and he propped an arm against the tile wall and bowed his head, letting the hot water pound down on his neck and shoulders.

He just wanted to feel good and Julio had felt so good then. Warm. Solid.Silky hair and a breathless sound that had been like a touch on his skin.Gaveedra shivered again at the memory.

He felt that same ache again, sweet and strange. It sang down his spine and gathered in his balls and penis. He cupped a hand over himself, head tipped down and long coppery hair falling like a waterfall over his shoulder and arm. Groaning a little, he rolled the loose skin of his scrotum in his fingers. It felt so good, his entire body felt like it was swelling and rising in pleasure - not just his penis. He knew what this was - it was sex and it was nothing like the lectures or the rumors or the pictures he'd seen. Gaveedra grabbed the soap, rubbing it down his chest and belly, swirling it around his stiff penis. Slippery was better.

He stroked his own skin, eyes shut under the heat of the water, tracing muscles and hard nipples, dipping a wet fingertip into his own navel. He wondered what Julio felt like, what he would feel like - wet. Gaveedra's breath left him in a shuddering moan and his hand dropped to soothe the demanding pulse of his penis. The touch only left him more needy.

Fisting himself, water pouring across his back and belly like another touch, Gaveedra panted feeling clumsy, strange, wonderful. Would Julio feel like this? Hard and hot, delicate and alive. His penis was a strange little animal attached to his body. His hand tightened, the rasp of calluses making his balls tighten and his hips stir. His tongue slid over his lips, tasting water and sweat. Would Julio taste like that?

Cocksucker had always been an insult in the arena.

Gaveedra's pale eyes opened, watching as he jerked himself off; the slide of soap bubbles between his fingers, the red shaft and flushed head, the streak of reddish hair that had grown over the years, creeping from between his legs to rise up to his navel. He wanted to know what Julio felt like. He wanted to know what Julio looked like. He wanted to know what - Julio - tasted - like -! His groan rose to a choked shout, he pushed and pulled and came hard.

Shaking, Gaveedra sagged against the wall, pleasure dissolving into that same sick guilt. His breath caught in a half sob, wondering what was wrong with him. Julio didn't want this. He didn't want this. No one did.

**END (81503)**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a moviverse AU where Gaveedra-Seven is a refugee from underground gladitorial combat and is now a student at Xavier's school.


End file.
